


your fingertips grazed my heart

by mjwrxter



Series: puck's jealous wrath [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bisexual Finn Hudson, Bottom Finn, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorders, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Finn, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Top Noah Puckerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjwrxter/pseuds/mjwrxter
Summary: "How-- how many times are we gonna break this off?" Puck finally asked."Until it sticks." Finn says simply as Puck shakes his head and walks out the door, slamming it closed.--♡--please pay attention to the tags, there's a lot of triggering shit in this.





	1. you love someone but it all goes to waste

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was meant to be a 2 chapter story, but i kinda wanna make this an angst fest. and no, the angst isnt gonna be on puck's behalf.

Puck let out an unsatisfied sigh as his piercing gaze landed on Finn, _his_ Finn, and Quinn Fabray's fingers intertwined as they strolled down the hallway without a care in the world.  
  
This filled Puck with anger.  
  
Finn had called off his and Puck's sexual relationship after Puck had left him in that bathroom stall only weeks ago - to Puck, that week felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
_"Puck, I can't do this with you anymore," Finn said so quietly that Puck was amazed that he could hear the sentence._  
  
_"What? What do you mean?" Puck questioned in a confused tone, staring Finn in the eyes._  
  
_"You know what I mean. The sex...us. Yesterday in the stall was too much. You just cornered me in the bathroom! You didn't even comfort me afterwards - you just tucked your fuckin' dick into your pants and left me on my knees with your jizz all over my face."_  
  
_"Finn, I'm sorry, alright? My jealousy just took over like a freakin' beast. I'm like the hulk, only I don't turn green," Puck apologized, his gaze now locked onto the carpet below him._  
  
_"Puck...maybe-- maybe we're just meant to be friends," Finn finally says to the other after a few minutes of silence._  
  
_Puck turned around, twisting the doorknob and opening the door, but he didn't walk out of the room. He stayed silent for a few more minutes before finally breaking the deafening sound of their uncoordinated breathing._  
  
_"How-- how many times are we gonna break this off?" Puck finally asked._  
  
_"Until it sticks." Finn says simply as Puck shakes his head and walks out the door, slamming it closed._  
  
Not even a week after they broke off whatever they had, Finn started dating cheerio Quinn Fabray.  
  
Quinn joined the glee club with Finn. Puck joined, too, but only to spite Finn and make him realize what he was missing. Puck didn't realize how much pain he'd be putting himself through by doing this, though.  
  
Finn and Quinn were currently making their way to the choir room. As was Puck.  
  
"Noah!" He heard Rachel's voice yell out his name, which caused him to turn around to face the short girl.  
  
"What is it, Berry?" He hissed out, his tone coming out way harsher than he meant it to. Rachel paid no attention to the dour attitude displayed by the Jewish boy in front of her, though.  
  
"Noah, will you sing a duet with me during glee club?" Rachel asked, smiling sweetly as she went on her tippy toes to whisper, "I'll let you touch my boobs," into Puck's ears.  
  
Puck really wanted to deny her offer. He did. Though, his need to make Finn Hudson jealous overtook him, and he agreed.  
  
"Great!" She smiled gleefully as she shoved a piece of paper with the lyrics of the song _Señorita_ on it into his hands. He gave her an obviously fake half-smile, turning back around and seeing that Finn and Quinn were long gone.  
  
He sighed, running to the choir room.  
  
He entered the room, seeing Quinn's head resting upon Finn's broad shoulders. He let out a quiet snarl, making his way to sit at the back of the choir room.  
  
Finn discreetly watched Puck make his way to the back of the small room.  
  
Rachel entered the room shortly after, and immediately made her way to Mr. Schue. She whispered something into his ear, and he nodded.  
  
"Alright, so to start off today's practice, Rachel and Puck are going to be singing a duet for us," Mr. Schuster spoke up, Puck taking that as his cue to get up and awkwardly stand beside Rachel.  
  
"So, since the instrumental of this song is a bit...complicated, I already recorded my own," she said as she pressed a button on her phone as the instrumental of _Señorita_ started playing.

_I love it when you call me señorita_  
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_  
_But every touch is ooh la la la_  
_It's true, la la la_  
_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_  
  
_Land in Miami_  
_The air was hot from summer rain_  
_Sweat dripping off me_  
_Before I even knew her name, la la la_  
_It felt like ooh la la la_  
_Yeah no_  
_Sapphire moonlight_  
_We danced for hours in the sand_  
_Tequila sunrise_  
_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_  
_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah_  
  
_I love it when you call me señorita_  
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_  
_But every touch is ooh la la la_  
_It's true, la la la_  
_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_  
_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you_  
_But every touch is ooh la la la_  
_It's true, la la la_  
_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_  
  
_Locked in the hotel_  
_There's just some things that never change_  
_You say we're just friends_  
_But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la_  
_'Cause you know it's been a long time coming_  
_Don't you let me fall_  
  
_Ooh, when your lips undress me_  
_Hooked on your tongue_  
_Ooh love, your kiss is deadly_  
_Don't stop_  
  
_I love it when you call me señorita_  
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_  
_But every touch is ooh la la la_  
_It's true, la la la_  
_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_  
_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_  
_But every touch is ooh la la la_  
_It's true, la la la_  
_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_  
  
_All along I've been coming for you_  
_And I hope it meant something to you_  
_Call my name, I'll be coming for you_  
_Coming for you, coming for you, coming for you_  
  
_For you_  
_Ooh, she loves it when I come_  
_For you_  
  
_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_

  
After the song ended, Mr. Schue cleared his throat and spoke up, "well, let's give them a hand, everybody." Everybody clapped. Everyone except for Quinn and Finn, that is. Puck scoffed, going back to his seat.  
  
Although, this was alright. Because when the seemingly long and dreadful practice ended, Finn came up to Puck.  
  
"Wanna sleepover at my house tonight?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," was the response that Puck gave back. 


	2. bury me in satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn wished everything would just stop.

"Just let me touch you. That's why you asked me here, right? That song I sung with Berry worked, didn't it? It seduce you, babe?" Puck mumbled into Finn's ear as he tried to work open the other's jeans; Finn making this difficult for him, as he kept squirming and zipping his zipper back up.   
  
"P-Puck! Fuckin' stop, dude," Finn whined, pushing Puck off of his bed.  
  
"The fuck is your problem?! I thought you wanted me to fuck you," Puck said, a hint of anger in his voice.   
  
"I just wanted to try and be friends again, dude! Not for you to fuckin' try and rape me!" Finn yelled, balling his fists.   
  
"Rape you?! You want this just as badly as I do, fag!" Puck yelled back as he got up, putting his pants back on.   
  
"Screw you!" Finn cried out as he threw one of Puck's shoes at him.   
  
"Stupid motherfucker," Puck mumbled as he exited the other boy's room, shutting the door on his way out.   
  
A tear rolled down Finn's cheek as he stared blankly at his door. Then another rolled down his soft face, until he was sobbing into his pillow. He didn't understand why Puck was acting like this; he just wanted things to go back to normal.   
  
"Finn? Puck just left, what happened?" His mom whispered as she entered his room.   
  
"Nothing happened, mom. It's fine," he mumbled into the pillow, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Okay, honey. Good night," Carole said as she exited Finn's room, shutting the door quietly.   
  
The tall boy spent the rest of the night crying into his pillow - wishing everything would stop.   



End file.
